Sincerely, GS
by ijustwokeup
Summary: Videl finds a mysterious letter in her school locker. Who could it be possibly from? A Valentine's Day one-shot.


**Sincerely, G.S.**

Disclaimer: Do not own.

* * *

><p>It was Valentine's Day. Videl grumbled as she walked out of class with her two companions, Erasa and Sharpner.<p>

Yet another Valentine's Day.

She didn't particularly hate the romantic holiday, but she didn't love it, either.

It was rather annoying for her, really. Every year she would be pestered by boys she hardly knew, asking her for her number. Her e-mail. For a night out together.

Videl rolled her eyes as she reminisced back to the several encounters she had to deal with so far that day. But she knew though. She knew that no matter how interested she was in the boy who affectionately proposed to spend the evening together, she couldn't.

Her father wouldn't allow it. No way.

With a deep sigh, Videl walked up to her locker to gather her belongings.

"Whoa, Videl, I thought you put a lock on your locker so that no one would slip any notes to you this year." Erasa commented as she peered at the metal box. Clearly there was something foreign lying inside.

"I **did** put a lock on." Taking note of her observation, Videl curiously turned her head over to her locker. She narrowed her cerulean eyes at the small red envelope meticulously placed inside.

"Wow, this guy must really have the hots for you if he managed to get that note in your locker, Videl." Sharpner sneered. He had given up on coercing the pigtailed girl into going out on a date with him long ago. He knew it was fruitless to attempt such a thing with her now.

Excited, Erasa exclaimed as she nudged her friend's shoulder, "Well? Who's it from?"

Videl studied the tiny envelope. "I'm not sure. There's no name. It just has the initials 'G.S.' on it."

Erasa and Sharpner slowly turned their heads to look at each other.

"G-G… G.S.?" Erasa stammered.

Befuddled, the pigtailed girl looked at the two. "Y-yeah. Why, do you guys know who it is?"

"Could it be… could it be…" Sharpner practically whispered. "G-Gohan?"

Videl's eyes widened at the possibility.

"What about me?"

The three swung around, only to be met with the curious eyes of the half-Saiyan.

"U-uh, um…" Sharpner could only reply.

Erasa narrowed her eyes and smirked as she stepped towards the naïve boy. She tugged his arm as they faced their backs towards their two friends.

"Gohan." She whispered. "Did you happen to leave a special 'surprise' in Videl's locker?"

He scratched his head. "S-special surprise?"

Erasa studied his face. He clearly had no idea what she was talking about. Dismissing his confusion, she waved her hand skeptically as she walked back to Videl.

"Forget it. Just open the letter, Videl! Stop making us all wait!" She bounced up and down with her hands clasped together.

The pigtailed girl frowned. "No."

"Huh?"

"I'm not opening it." She crossed her arms.

"B-but, Videl! C'mon, you **have** to open it!" Erasa pleaded.

"No!" She roared. "I've had it with Valentine's Day. I get pestered by stupid boys all day long only to realize that I **can't** go out with **any** of them even if I wanted to!"

At that, Videl stomped away, crumpling the red envelope in her hand.

Back at her home, Videl sat at her desk in her bedroom in a tense silence. She stared intently at the crumpled envelope that sat on her desk, teasing her. Torturing her. Coaxing her to rip it open and just read it.

She furrowed her brow, inching her fingers towards the red packet labeled 'G.S'.

'_To hell with it.'_ She thought to herself as she took a deep breath.

She took the envelope in her hands and ripped one side, allowing the letter inside see the light of day. Nervously, she gripped the letter in between her fingers and pulled it out.

As she contemplated on unfolding the piece of paper to finally read, she thought to herself. _'W-what if this __**is**__ from Gohan?'_ She bit her lower lip as she trembled at the thought. She had never considered the young man before – but he certainly wasn't barred as an option. She had her suspicions about the boy, but regardless, she couldn't deny his cute charm.

Videl tightened her eyes shut as she unfolded the letter. Slowly, she opened one eye to peer at the handwriting. Opening her other eye, she realized she couldn't recognize who it may have been from.

She began to read.

"_Miss Videl – You know who he is. I know you are interested in meeting with him. With that being the case, meet me on your balcony."_

Her cerulean eyes widened. _'Miss Videl…'_

She swung her head around and directed her attention to her balcony. She silently stood up from her desk chair and crept over towards the curtained glass door, slowly tiptoeing as she narrowed her eyes. She stood in front of the door and slipped her hand around the gold-painted handle.

Taking a deep breath, she mustered up the courage to turn the handle and swing her balcony door open.

The force of the wind hit her face, pushing the strands of her bangs across her forehead.

Her eyes widened as she focused her stare on a familiar figure.

She hoarsely whispered. "S-Saiyaman."

The mysterious man in questioned smirked. He took a step forward, and walked up to her until they were a foot away from each other.

"I take it you read my note." He finally spoke up.

Videl craned her neck and looked up at him in a daze. Was he proposing he be her Valentine? Was he here for something else? Why in the world was the Great Saiyaman standing on her balcony? The man knew all too well that she was out to unveil his secret identity, so why was he taking this bold risk?

She furrowed her brow as a frown swept across her lips. Her cerulean eyes questioned him what he was doing here.

She stared at his masked face. Although she could not see his eyes, she could practically feel his intense gaze on her.

"Videl."

Startled to hear him speak, she gulped as she took a step backwards. She was slightly taken aback to hear him speak her name without properly addressing her as 'Miss' first. It was, in fact, completely different hearing her name without it. She rather… liked it.

"W-what do you want?" Videl finally spoke up as she felt a light blush creep up to her cheeks. She watched the crime fighter take another step forward, further closing the gap between the two.

This was too close for comfort.

Is what she wanted to think. But for some reason, she didn't. She didn't mind the proximity of his body to hers.

It was difficult for her to admit, but she certainly had some type of crush on the mysterious fighter. Despite the fact she had no idea what the man looked like, she couldn't count how many times she lusted for the fighter as she watched him serve justice among the criminals of Satan City.

Her eyes trailed down from his masked face to his chiseled chest. His spandex-covered biceps bulged outwards. Too bad that green tunic was in the way of her hungry eyes.

Videl forcefully shook the thoughts from her head. What was she thinking? She should be focused on taking this opportunity to unmask him, not ravish him.

However, that thought was easily thrown out the window, as she watched Saiyaman advance even closer to her. She could feel his breath on her face as his chest lightly brushed up against hers.

Her face felt a hundred degrees too hot.

She suddenly felt engulfed by his strong arms. He pressed his hips against hers as his arm wrapped around her tiny waist. He brought his other arm up and pressed his gloved hand against her neck, supporting the back of her head. He tilted his hand so they were face to face.

"S-Saiyaman?" She whispered questionably.

The masked man lowered his head and met her quivering lips with his own.

Shocked, Videl's eyes widened as she felt his warm, soft lips press against hers. She stared into the blackness of his visor, wishing she could see his eyes.

She let out a small whimper as he parted away from their kiss before she could respond to his lips. Furrowing her brow, she swung her arms around Saiyaman's neck and pulled his head down, crushing his lips against hers. Nevertheless stunned, the masked fighter did not hesitate to respond back with a hungry kiss.

Videl yelped in his sweet mouth, startled to feel his arms hoist her body up. Saiyaman carried her inside, closing the door to the balcony with his foot. The two parted from their heated kiss as he flopped her body down from his arms to her bed.

The pigtailed girl felt her cheeks explode into a crimson red. Where was this going to lead? Did he want to make love to her? Was she going to consent to having sex with a man she didn't know?

She swallowed hard as she watched the Great Saiyaman lower his body onto hers. Thinking he was going to land his parted lips in for another kiss, she perked up her lips. However, her lips were not greeted by them, but rather, her neck was. She shivered as she felt his moist lips trail down her neck to her collarbone. Craning her head back into her pillow, her mind was completely blank aside from the sensations she felt crawling in her neck.

Saiyaman felt her body tense as he laid his hand on her tiny waist. He let his hands roam up and down her sides as he continued to trail his kisses along her neck. He reached up and began to nibble her earlobe, until he felt her body shiver once more.

Saiyaman halted from lavishing her any further and looked down into her beautiful cerulean eyes. He could tell her eyes were sending him mixed emotions. Lust. Tension. Nervousness.

Regret.

Videl furrowed her brow. She really wanted him, there was no doubt in her mind. But how was she supposed to give into this man when she had no idea what he looked like?

She felt the weight against her body diminish as she watched Saiyaman lift himself up from her bed. With a defeated smile, he looked at her one more time before he turned his back to her and opened the balcony door.

Before she could find the words to speak up, the Great Saiyaman took off into the night's sky.

Confused and unsatisfied, Videl sat on her bed, wondering what just happened. It was true, she herself wasn't sure whether she wanted anything to do with the masked man.

But…

She couldn't help but feel her heart sink as she thought back to his defeated look before he vanished.

Videl sighed as she stood up from her bed. She paced around her bedroom, deep in thought. She stopped in her tracks as her eyes set on the letter Saiyaman had sent her.

She took the time to read the letter again.

"_You know who he is. I know you are interested in meeting with him. With that being the case, meet me on your balcony."_

'_He? Him?'_ Videl questioned in her mind. _'That's certainly a strange way to address yourself in a letter…'_

Her blue eyes then widened in realization that she did not finish reading the letter.

"_Miss Videl –_

_You know who he is. I know you are interested in meeting with him. With that being the case, meet me on your balcony._

_P.S. Happy Valentine's Day._

_Sincerely, Gohan."_

* * *

><p>Fin.<p>

A/N: My Valentine's Day one-shot… I hope it was enjoyable to read. A little angsty, I realize now. Oops, ah well.

I appreciate reviews, comments, and criticisms.

Happy Valentine's Day. :)


End file.
